March 23, 2010 NXT results
The March 23, 2010 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the HP Pavillion in San Jose, California. It was taped on March 22, 2010. Summary The impressive Heath Slater continued his hot streak this week, upping his perfect record to 4-0 after a tag team victory with fellow Rookie Justin Gabriel. Pros Christian and William Regal looked on from ringside during a very physical match between Slater & Gabriel against Rookies Skip Sheffield & Wade Barrett. While Sheffield was more aggressive than usual, he failed to impress his Pro, Regal. When Barrett distracted Slater, the bareknuckle brawler ended up kicking his own partner in the chest, allowing the One-man Rock Band to get the pin. As Christian celebrated with his Rookie and Gabriel, whose record is now 3-1, Regal was disgusted by Sheffield's loss and new record of 0-3. The biggest WWE NXT episode to date will air next week! In the Pros’ Poll, the Pros will reveal the standings and the WWE Universe will learn which Rookie is one step closer to becoming the next big Raw Superstar. The Pros will vote for their favorite Rookies, but they cannot vote for their own. They'll judge the Rookies based on four factors: win/loss record, strength of opponents, work ethic and the “it” factor. With the Straight Edge Society in their corner led by Pro CM Punk, Rookies Darren Young & David Otunga both upped their records to 3-1 on WWE NXT. Thanks to a distraction by Luke Gallows, Rookie Daniel Bryan was left alone in the ring when his partner, Rookie Michael Tarver, didn't tag into the match, allowing “A-List” Otunga to capitalize on the situation and pin Bryan for the win. Earlier, Bryan showed off his extraordinary arsenal of submission moves on party boy Young, but with the loss, Bryan's record fell to 0-5. Disappointed Pro Carlito watched as the record of his stunned Rookie, Tarver, dropped to 0-3. With WrestleMania five days away and the Pros’ Poll in a week, all eight Rookies fought to win the attention of the Pros during week five of WWE NXT. Results ; ; *Heath Slater & Justin Gabriel (see Heath & Justin) (w/ Christian) defeated Skip Sheffield & Wade Barrett (w/ William Regal) (5:29) *Darren Young & David Otunga (w/ CM Punk, Luke Gallows & Serena) defeated Daniel Bryan & Michael Tarver (w/ Carlito) (12:51) Commentators *Josh Mathews *Michael Cole Ring Announcer *Savannah Image gallery March 23, 2010 NXT.00001.jpg March 23, 2010 NXT.00002.jpg March 23, 2010 NXT.00003.jpg March 23, 2010 NXT.00004.jpg March 23, 2010 NXT.00005.jpg March 23, 2010 NXT.00006.jpg March 23, 2010 NXT.00007.jpg March 23, 2010 NXT.00008.jpg March 23, 2010 NXT.00009.jpg March 23, 2010 NXT.00010.jpg March 23, 2010 NXT.00011.jpg March 23, 2010 NXT.00012.jpg March 23, 2010 NXT.00013.jpg March 23, 2010 NXT.00014.jpg March 23, 2010 NXT.00015.jpg March 23, 2010 NXT.00016.jpg March 23, 2010 NXT.00017.jpg March 23, 2010 NXT.00018.jpg March 23, 2010 NXT.00019.jpg March 23, 2010 NXT.00020.jpg External links * WWE NXT #1.05 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #5 on WWE Network Category:2010 television events